El Catalogo de Ensueño
by Akire777
Summary: [Traduccion]OneShot Una tarde aburrida y viendo TV, Rei encuentra algo bastante interesante! Para los amantes del KaixRei y viceversa! Este fic le pertenece a Stunstar! Arigato!y a Kaei por recomendarme el fic!


Hola! Yo de nuevo trayéndoles este one-shot se stunstar a quien por cierto le agradezco el permiso para traducir su fic. Todo es idea de ella, menos los personajes por supuesto u

Que lo disfruten!

**The Dream Catalogue**

By: Stunstar

_fanfiction(.)net/u/922398/_

Esta historia será desde el POV de Rei

_**/ Voz de tipo en la TV /**_

_- gestos -_

**El Catalogo de Ensueño**

Me sentía extremadamente cansado y aburrido. Y tampoco estaba seguro de donde se encontraban los otros chicos, creo que Max comió mucho azúcar y andaba bastante hiperactivo por alguna parte y Tyson probablemente con el. No se donde este Kenny y no me importa, quiero decir, que de todas maneras no es una gran compañía a menos que seas un maniático de las computadoras. Y Kai bueno, realmente no nos dice que es lo hace, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Así que aquí estoy, sin nada que hacer y bastante aburrido. ¿Y que es lo que haces cuando no tienes nada que hacer? Encender la TV por supuesto. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta que tan lejos estaba el sofá de la TV y viceversa.

Ah finalmente estoy en el sofá con el control remoto en mi mano ¿que más necesito?

Enciendo la TV y empiezo a cambiar canales, basura, basura, súper basura, chatarra, un show de cocina, basura, mas basura, un documental de animales ohh mira tigres, desperdicios, un torneo de Beyblade, súper mega basura! Me empiezo a hartar de esto! Se que estarán pensando, una decena de canales y él ya se canso de cambiar, pero la verdad no acostumbro a ver TV y mucho menos navegar entre tantos canales.

Esperen un momento esto se ve interesante-

_!Hola y bienvenidos televidentes de este asombroso canal de compras/_

Ese tipo se parece bastante a DJ Jazzman, y grita igual que él - ¿espera que es eso?

_/Nuestro primer articulo #1 es el Súper Dispositivo Anti-Mariah! Este maravilloso y avanzado microchip tiene un sistema automático de alarma que esta encajado en un mini disket que es lo suficientemente pequeño para llevar a donde quiera! _¿_Se preguntará que es lo que hace? Este maravilloso milagro de la ciencia enciende una ruidosa advertencia al portador cuando algo rosa molesto y enloquecedor se acerca a ti o mejor conocido como Mariah. Esto le dará al portador tiempo suficiente para alejarse antes de que el demonio rosa pueda lanzar sus garras./_

Por todos los cielos¿Esto es real? Definitivamente necesito uno de esos! Pero el teléfono esta al otro lado de la habitación! Rayos! Espera ya se, lo pondré en mi lista de regalos de cumpleaños. Todo aquel que me conozca y este viendo el programa definitivamente me dará uno!

_/Espera! Hay una oferta especial en este momento! Todo aquel que ordene el Súper Dispositivo Anti-Mariah obtendrá el Multi-Ray gun GRATIS! Esta arma paraliza a sus victimas con un disparo, el uso excesivo conducirá a la muerte de la víctima y no nos hacemos responsables de ninguna muerte, como sea, el Multi-Ray gun es excepcional que no dejara rastro alguno que puede cometer el asesinato perfecto. Para ordenar este articulo llame al 1-900 y el código de este producto es el 420/_

Wow! esto es genial¿Como es que nunca antes vi este canal? Oh espera hay otro producto!

_/Nuestro segundo articulo del día es el Milagroso Abrillantador de Cabello! _¿_Siempre te irritas cuando se te enreda el cabello? Bueno este producto es perfecto para ti! Solo toma un poco de esta maravillosa poción y mira los resultados! Tu cabello estará liso y libre de enredos que tu peine se deslizara por el sin problemas! Y sin caída de cabello! El código de este articulo es el 036! Llama ahora/_

No puedo creer esto! Es como si estuviera hecho para mi. En verdad tengo problemas con mi cabello pero no tanto como para moverme de este reconfortante sofá muchas gracias, veamos que más tienen en venta.

_/El articulo numero tres mis amigos El libro de cocina de las Maravillas! Este libro contiene las mas deliciosas y exóticas recetas de todo el mundo entero! Pero esperen hay mas, este libro usa ingredientes que son el doble de deliciosos y mas llenadores, que significa que la gente llena mas rápido y no tienes que cocinar mucho! Si es verdad, si hay algún glotón que tienes que alimentar o un ejercito completo no importa ahora porque será menos trabajo y llenara todos los apetitos! Solo llama, el código es el 789/_

Por todos los dioses! Ahora se que mi boca cayo al suelo. Si hay algo que en verdad quiero seria eso. Quiero decir tengo que alimentar a Tyson y siempre que hay una reunión termino exhausto por todo el trabajo. ¿Hay algo más?

/_Bueno amigos este es el momento que han estado esperando! Nuestro ultimo pero muy importante articulo - redoble de tambores - KAI HIWATARI/_

Ouch eso dolió, SI, me caí del sofá ¿que esperaban¿ Kai esta en venta? Creo que necesito recostarme o quizás debería seguir escuchando pero esto es bastante bizarro!

_/Si amigos su nuestro único producto Kai #4/_

Si, en verdad es Kai es el!

_/Amigos, este inmenso y maravilloso producto es único en su tipo. Si, este es el único y original! Esto es algo que usted debe tener, es el producto mas caliente! El es algo que puedes mostrar a tus amigos y también babear por el. Y el hace muchas otras cosas –el vendedor parpadea- Y todo esto puede ser tuyo por un precio muy razonable/_

Oh madre eso es para mi! Creo que estoy bailando de felicidad. No, ya no estoy cansado.

_/Si lo quiere llame ahora! El código es el 007/_

Teléfono, teléfono, tengo que encontrar el teléfono! Espera yo no tengo dinero! pero que importa si tengo que lavar trastos el resto de mi vida si lo tengo! Debo obtenerlo antes de que una fanática loca me lo gane!

**'''Bueno? Tele-Compras? Soy Rei Kon. Quiero el Kai!''**

_/Hola Rei tu eres el afortunado comprador, este producto es muy popular/_

**''Lo quiero!'' **

_/Supongo que vas a pagar/_

**''Ah si cuanto es? Que? Eso es injusto! Oh bueno, es Kai y el lo vale! podría esperar un momento por favor?''**

La cartera donde esta la cartera! No tiene nada mas que polillas! Espera tarjetas de crédito! donde están cuando las necesitas? Aquí no, aquí tampoco, nop, aargh no puedo creer esto!

Oh espera el fiel cerdito por favor no me decepciones! Si! Lo tengo!

**''Bueno? Tengo el dinero envíenme a Kai ahora mismo!''**

_/Ya esta en camino! Que lo disfrutes! - guiño- /_

Ooh el timbre! THUMP!

Tenía que tropezar y caer pero no importa.

Aquí esta, Kai!

''Escuche que fuiste tu quien me compro?'' pregunto Kai.

''Si lo hice'' coman eso fanáticas!

''Entonces soy tuyo para siempre'' dijo Kai.

El dijo eso, en verdad dijo eso¿Tu también lo escuchaste verdad? Oh que día tan feliz feliz!

THUMP!

¿Me cai de nuevo verdad? Gruñí y me senté y vi a Kai parado frente a mi.

''¿Rei que estas haciendo en el suelo? pregunto Kai.

Gritando de dolor¿que parecía que hacia¿Que no puede ayudarme a levantar? Lo acabo de comprar. Hey! Es verdad el es mío después de todo. Creo que debo insertar mi risa malvada en esta parte.

''Rei¿estas seguro de que estas bien?'' pregunto de nuevo Kai.

Asentí.

''Bien te espero en el entrenamiento en 5 minutos'' hablo Kai.

Creo que es la segunda vez en el día que mi boca cae al piso.

¿Entrenar¿De donde saco eso?

''No puedes ordenarme a entrenar yo te compre!'', Solté. Gran error, sus cejas se alzaron.

''¿Que?'' Pregunto.

Oops! No me digas que todo fue un sueño oh no! Y era un magnifico sueño también, de hecho era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Uh di algo que te esta viendo directamente.

''Um nada'' Le digo y me sonrojo, si le dijera que en mi sueño el estaba en venta de seguro me subastaría por menos de 5 centavos en la vida real.

Kai sonrió, quizás es una buena señal. Pero me sonrojo aun más. El camino hacia mi y me beso ligeramente en los labios después se giro y me dijo ''sabes no me gusta que me hagan esperar.''

Wow, eso si fue real! Oh que lindo día, lindo lindo día!

Mire la televisión por una ultima vez, y estaba en blanco, sonreí. Fue un lindo sueño pero la realidad fue mucho mejor, pienso mientras sigo a Kai y no precisamente a la sala de entrenamiento.

EL FIN


End file.
